Tears Fall Like Rain
by KountryKitten
Summary: There's a new girl at John Adams High, and she's not what you would expect.....This is my first boy meets world fic...R&R please!!!!
1. Looking Past It

AN; This is my first ever boy meets world fic EVER! I don't own the show....I do own Rain, and anything else that you don't recognise! I'd love it if you'd review my story!!!! :o) Much love! -Kit  
  
"Rain, is it?" Mr. Feeny asked, staunchly, from his desk chair.  
  
"Yes, sir." Rain McAllister replied, politely.  
  
"Well, welcome to John Adams High. I received your transcript, but I haven't yet had time to go over it, I'm afraid, we've been busy lately." Mr. Feeny apologized.  
  
"Oh, that's fine." She nodded.  
  
"Well, I do understand that you've been in and out of five schools in two years?"  
  
"We move around a lot." Rain answered, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Oh? Your family?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call them."  
  
"Hmmm." The principal sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I will be going over your transcript in the next day or so, but in the mean time, we need to get you settled into your schedule. A student in your class will be around in a few moments to take show you around. Here is your locker number, combination, and class list. If you have any questions you can ask Topanga, or myself."  
  
"Topanga?" Rain asked.  
  
"Topanga Lawrence. She'll be the one to, show you around."  
  
"Oh." She replied, flatly. It was silly of her to be surprised at a name like Topanga, when her own was so unique. She had been teased about it in all of the five schools that she had been through.  
  
Just then, as if on que, Rain looked up to find a girl about her height with medium brown hair, standing in the door frame with her mouth hanging open.   
  
"Mr. Feeny?" She asked, walking towards the principle's desk. "That's not her is it?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Lawrence, it is."  
  
"But she looks- so..."   
"Mrs. Lawrence, looks can be deceiving. Out of everyone I would never have guess you to judge a book by it's cover." He whispered.  
  
Topanga had reacted to Rain's bright pink hair- which that day she had left down, to fall just above her shoulders- and her clothing: a hand-made skirt, which had been sewn out of left over scrap material; and the black tank top that went along with it, with the words 'I have issues' written in blue rhinestones.  
  
Topanga nodded, and turned towards Rain. "Hi, I'm Topanga Lawrence."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rain replied, extending her hand.  
  
"Well, you two get on to class, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day, young lady."  
  
"No sir, we wouldn't want that." Rain shot back, dryly, following Topanga out of Mr. Feeny's office.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Topanga asked, as they walked to Mr. Turner's sophomore English class.  
  
"Nowhere, really."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Topanga asked, curiously.  
  
Rain shrugged. "I was born in South Africa, but I don't remember it. Since then, I've lived all over the place, England, Canada, California, Arizona, Chicago, and we just moved here from Dallas."  
  
"Why do you move so much?"  
  
"Are you always this nosy?" She asked, ignoring Topanga's earlier question.  
  
"I- I- didn't mean to be...."  
  
"Oh, well maybe you should pay a little more attention. And, forget about showing me around, I can find my own way." She spat, turning away, leaving Topanga alone in an empty hallway, just as the bell rang.  
  
After a few minuets, Rain had found her way into Mr. Turner's class. As she entered, there was a gasp from the class. Rain frowned, as she slowly walked up to Mr. Turner.   
  
"My name is Rain McAllister, I'm a new student. This is my first day."  
  
"Ah, well." Mr. Turner smiled, "Welcome to John Adams, and welcome to English 10, you can take a seat in the back next to Shawn." He told her, pointing out a boy with shaggy brown hair, and striking good looks. They boy eyed her strangely, as she sat down in the empty seat to his left.  
  
"Hi." She mouthed, trying to be friendly.  
  
Shawn, who was usually some what of an extrovert, had suddenly gone quiet. He waved back, slowly, looking into the girl's dark, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
She smiled, and turned to the front to listen as Mr. Turner began the day's lesson. Rain could tell from his poise in front of the group that he was the cool, young teacher at John Adams.  
  
After Mr. Turner had assigned homework for the night, and the bell had rung, Rain gathered her things, and perpared to head to her locker to drop off her new English text books, and then move on to the next class on her schedule.  
  
"McAllister." Mr. Turner stopped her on the way out.  
  
"Turner?" She questioned, with a slight smirk.  
  
"Look-" He started. "I don't know your story here, but maybe I could be of some help. I know that starting over can be hard."  
  
Rain looked down, and then shook her head. "I don't need help, thanks. If there's one thing I know how to do, it's how to start over. I'll be fine, trust me." She told the older man, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Sure, just, if you do...need anything, or have a question, I'm here."  
  
Rain shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Mr. Turner. See you around."   
  
On the way to her next class, Rain took time to look around the school. It looked a lot like the other's that she had been to through the years. It smelled the same, it looked the same, but then again some things about schools were all the same. All of them had those annoying, bright fluorescent lights. More than anything, Rain hatted those lights because, you could see every line in someone's face, every impurity. Not that she had a problem with being imperfect, she was used to that as well. The school's tile floors were also the same as any that she had ever seen, all equal square feet, hard, and smooth, and dirty. On the way to her next class, Rain found herself counting the tiles in the floor as she walked along, and was of course, no longer looking where she was going. It was then that she bumped into a boy, a boy whom she recognized, a boy with shaggy brown hair, and striking looks. Wasn't his name Shawn?  
  
"Sorry!" He exclaimed, flustered. After composing himself, Shawn continued on his way down the hall, probably with out another thought about new pink-haired girl. At least that's what Rain thought.  
  
For the rest of the morning, Rain found herself paying attention to the boy. She found out that his name was Shawn Hunter, that he was one of the most popular guys in the Sophomore class at John Adams Highschool, that his best friend's name was Cory Matthews, and that he had a string of girlfriends, and that any girl would go out with him at the press of a button. He was beginning to seem a bit shallow, and superficial to her, but when Rain over-heard some girls talking about how Shawn and his family lived in the local trailer park, she was taken aback, and the same question echoed over and over in her head: how could he be one of the most popular boys in the whole school,and at the same time be...trailer trash?   
  
The day was dragging, just as every first day at a new school had for Rain. She went through the motions, meeting people, going to classes, without ever letting anything sink in, at least not until today, but up until lunch time, the new girl had been to curious about this Shawn Hunter to think about anything else. Perhaps it had been the way that she looked at him that first time in Mr. Turner's class. Had there been a connection?  
  
That day, at lunch, Rain went though the line, and purchased a trey of macaroni and cheese all the time wondering if it would be better than the macaroni loaf at her school in Chicago, which had been the best school macaroni that she had ever eaten. Then again, what if it was worse than the macaroni at her old school in Burbank, which had been the worst macaroni that she had ever been subjected to eating- ever!  
  
Thankfully, after taking the first few bites, Rain concluded that it wasn't as good as the Chicago macaroni and cheese, but not as bad as the Burbank macaroni and cheese. She was still picking at her trey when she looked up to find Topanga Lawrence standing over her, with a stone cold glare on her face.  
  
"Can I help you?" Rain asked, looking back down to her tray.  
  
"I was wondering if I could sit with you."   
Rain glanced back up at the girl, skeptically. It had just been a few hours before, that she had scared this girl away. "If you must." She finally sighed, scooting over, slightly in her seat.  
  
"It's not that I want to or anything, it's just that I got here late, because-"  
  
"Save the sob story." Rain interrupted her.  
  
"I was just trying to be friendly!" Topanga explained, raising her tone. "What is your problem anyway?"  
  
Rain sighed. "I'm sorry, really."  
  
Topanga, raised an eyebrow, signaling her to go on.  
  
"I move around a lot, and I guess that I was just nervous or whatever, about this being my first day and all." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just not really used to people being nice to me."  
  
Topanga smiled. "Well then, I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive to you. I mean, I have no idea what it's like to be the new girl in school. I've lived in Philadelphia my whole life."  
  
"Wow..." Rain breathed. She could bearly comprehend what it would be like to live in the same place for so long.  
  
"So, all hard feelings aside, how was your morning?" Topanga asked, biting into her own tray of macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Not too bad, I think I'm going to like English with that Turner guy."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Turner's a really good teacher...." Topanga trailed off. "Have you met anybody yet- or, oh I'm sorry. You can stop me if I'm asking too many questions!"  
  
Rain giggled softly. "I must have really freaked you out with that whole thing this morning, huh?"   
"Well...I'm not used to being told off for trying to be nice."  
  
"And like I said, I'm not used to people being so nice to me." Rain smiled. "Anyway, I haven't really met anyone yet, except for my teachers, oh and don't worry about asking too many questions, I don't mind answering them." She finished. "Um, can I ask you one?"  
  
"Sure." Topanga nodded.  
  
"Who do you usually eat lunch with?"  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend, Cory, and his best friend Shawn. We've all known each other since kindergarten." She explained.  
  
"Shawn Hunter?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What, did he come onto you or something?"  
  
Rain laughed, nervously. "No, nothing like that. I sat by him in Turner's class, and then I bumped into him in the hall. Plus, I keep hearing about him, is he really popular or something?"  
  
"Yeah, one of the most popular guys at John Adams, but he flirts with any girl that's breathing, so I was just wondering. Do you like him or something?"  
  
"I don't know him!" Rain protested. "I just, you know, I was curious." She stuttered.  
  
"You think he's cute!" Topanga exclaimed knowingly.  
  
"So?" Rain asked. "He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"  
  
"Well, not technically I guess. He's kind of a player, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know his type." Rain asked, sitting up in her seat, trying to spot Shawn over the rest of the crowd in the busy, highschool cafeteria.  
  
"The question is, do you like his type?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but maybe we'll find out." Rain smiled, as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
"What's your next class?" Topanga asked, picking her tray up from the table.  
  
"Journalism."  
  
"Cory's in that class." Topanga told her, as the two girls walked to their lockers. "I'll walk with you and introduce you." She offered.  
  
"You sure?" Rain checked. "You don't have to."  
  
"Of course I don't have to! I want to, come on, Shawn might even be with him."  
  
Rain shook her head, laughingly, as she followed Topanga to room 118B. 


	2. Not Like Most Girls

"Hey Cory." Topanga greeted her boyfriend. "Um, this is Rain, this is her first day at John Adams." She explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Cory Matthews."  
  
"Rain McAllister."  
  
"Rain's taking journalism this semester, but, I better be going to class too, so I'll talk to you guys later." She explained, rushing out of the room.  
  
"So, how do you like school so far?" Corey asked, taking his usual seat.  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought, everybody here seems to be really friendly!" Rain exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, people are really nice here....most people that is." Cory explained.  
  
Rain only nodded in agreement. "So um, how long have you and Topanga been dating?"  
  
"On and off since kindergarten."  
  
Rain raised an eyebrow, that phrase still didn't sound right, "since kindergarten. " Since kindergarten, Rain had lived in seven different cities, and attended nine different schools.  
  
Cory started again, interrupting Rain's thoughts. "That's also how long I've known my best friend, Shawn Hunter."  
  
Rain looked up at Cory, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You should meet him sometime." Cory finished.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." She agreed. "...sometime."  
  
Class started shortly after that. Rain had always been interested in journalism and writing, she was happy to be able to study it. The last school that Rain had attended, in Dallas was a small, Catholic school, with limited class options.  
  
Rain's last class of the day was a study hall. After the bell rang, she took a seat next to a good-looking blond boy.  
  
"Hi." He smiled. "Your new?"  
  
Rain nodded, silently.  
  
"I'm Daniel Phillips. I'm the captain of the JV basketball team." He explained.  
  
"Rain McAllister and, I'm not the captain of any team." She joked.  
  
Daniel smiled slightly. "So you don't do the sports thing?"  
  
Rain shook her head. "Do I look like I do the sports thing?" She asked pointing to her pink hair.  
  
Daniel shrugged. "Well, what do you do?"  
  
Rain shrugged. "Nothing much, I guess."  
  
"Come on, everybody's does something!"  
  
To tell the truth, Rain was interested in a variety of things, such as art, and sewing, and saving the environment, but she wasn't one to lay it all on the table, after first meeting someone; not even small, insignificant facts about herself, let alone the secrets of her past.  
  
"No, nothing really." She replied, in a voice bearly above a whisper. "Does everyone always talk in study hall like this?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Daniel confirmed, glancing around the room. "It's not really a class, you know? Most people only take it because they didn't want to take another elective."  
  
Rain frowned at Daniel's passive attitude. "Oh."  
  
He nodded, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the two acquaintances.  
  
"So," Rain started again. "Is there any good place to eat around here?"  
  
"Chubby's." Daniel answers, simply.  
  
"Chubby's? Sounds like a dive to me."  
  
"Well, it is, I mean, it used to be...well, you know how it goes. A lot of kids from school hang out there." The boy explained.  
  
"Maybe I'll check it out." Rain mumbled to herself, as Daniel turned back to his desk, and took a magazine out of his book bag.  
  
After the bell rang, Daniel offered to walk her home, but Rain denied, nervously explaining that she could find her way home on her own, and that she was planning to stop at the library on the way home, which wasn't exactly a lie. She had decided to go look for a pleasure book. After evaluating her first day of classes at John Adams High, Rain had concluded that school was not going to be a problem here.  
  
Rain had always been bright. She never cracked a book, and still pulled A's, she could see that, nothing was going to change now.  
  
After stopping off at the library, and picking up a collection of nineteenth century poetry, and a biography on Edgar Allan Poe, Rain realized that her lunch had worn off and that she was starting to get hungry. Remembering what Daniel had told her about Chubby's, she decided to check it out.  
  
As Rain exited the Library, she pulled her jacket closer to her body, and slipped the home-made scarf that she had worn to school that morning, around her neck. It was colder than usual for January in Philadelphia, and it looked as if it might snow. Snow was something that Rain hadn't seen since she had lived in Chicago. Needless to say, she missed the fluffy white flakes, that fell softly to the ground; and the excitement of a Snow Day off from school, a day to sit by the fire and sip cocoa, forgetting about the problems that seemed to follow her where ever she went, almost haunting her.  
  
Finally, when she found her way to 5th street, she noticed that boy again, Shawn Hunter! The more and more she ran into him, the stranger the feeling that Rain had about it. She could see in his eyes, a strange mixed expression of doubt, and confidence. The feeling of such angst intrigued Rain.  
  
After a few minutes, of walking behind him, Shawn finally stopped, causing Rain to bump into him.  
  
"Are you following me?" He asked, bluntly.  
  
"No!" She exclaimed, avoiding all contact with his amazing, deep, hazel eyes. "Why, your not following me, are you?"   
  
"I'm in front of you." He retorted, confused.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Rain McAllister. Today was my first day at John Adams." She explained.  
  
"Oh, sure, I remember you. You were in Turner's English class."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh, I was hungry, and some guy in my study hall told me about this place, um, Chunkys?"  
  
"Chubbys?" Shawn asked, laughing.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"That's where I was headed." He explained.  
  
"Meeting someone?" Rain asked, curiously.  
  
"Actually no, but don't tell anyone." He laughed.  
  
"Well, if you want, I'll walk with you, so I don't have to follow you anymore." She smiled. "And if you want, we can sit together, so neither of us will have to be alone."  
  
"Hey, who said I was going to be alone?" He asked, defensively.  
  
"Um, nobody!"   
  
"Sorry, I just ment that, someone will probably be there. I'm kind of-"  
  
"Popular?"  
  
"Yeah." Shawn shrugged.  
  
"Good looking?"  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
"With, looks, a sense of humor, and an irresistible charm?"  
  
"You left out great hair." He added, running a hand through his brown mane.  
  
"So the only thing you don't have is modesty, right?"  
  
Shawn frowned. "You were the one who said all of those things!"  
  
"So I was." Rain sighed. "This the place?" She asked, as the two approached the restaurant.  
  
"Sure is. Like it?"  
  
"It has...character." Rain supplied.  
  
"Yeah, right." She laughed.  
  
Just as Rain was reaching for the door, Shawn pulled her wrist away, and opened it for her.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked.  
  
"I was just getting the door..."  
  
"Oh, sure.' Rain nodded, making a mental note that she had to get used to the politeness of these people, otherwise she was going to start freaking them out.  
  
"So, what'll it be?" Shawn asked Rain as they stood at the counter, ready to order.  
  
"House salad, and a small water."  
  
"No burger? No fries?"   
  
"No thanks." Rain replied. "I'll go save us a booth."  
  
Shawn ordered Rain's salad, and water, along with a double Chubby burger, with everything on it, a large order of onion rings, a large order of fries, and a large chocolate milk shake, for himself. After he had paid for, and received the food, he took it over to the booth that Rain had saved for them.  
  
"So, what's with the health food, you on a diet or something?" Shawn asked, taking the seat across from the pink haired teenager.  
  
"No, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, defensively.  
  
"Nothing! I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong was, I was just curious."  
  
"Yeah well, that seems to be the trend around here." She mumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked, repeating Rain's earlier question.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She asked.  
  
"No!" Shawn insisted, holding out his hands.  
  
Rain sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump all over you. I'm just not used to people being this nice to me, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rain shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. But um, your best friend's girlfriend is Topanga Lawrence, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you met her?"  
  
Rain nodded. "I met her and Cory."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah, why aren't you hanging out with them, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Their my friends, but that doesn't mean that I have to hang out with them all the time, does it?" Shawn asked, taking a bite of his burger.  
  
Rain smiled. "Nope, I guess not."  
  
"So, what's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The deal with your clothes, your hair, your...attitude?"  
  
Rain chuckled slightly, and then looked up at Shawn. "You think I have an attitude."  
  
"Only the most major one that I've ever come across in my entire life. Not that it's a bad thing." He shrugged. "I kinda like it." Shawn admitted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but your off topic, I asked you a question. What's up with- "  
  
"My fashion sense?" Rain finished for him. Shawn nodded, and Rain continued. "I hate labels. I take more interest in a person's personality than in what brand they wear. I make all of my own clothes, so...this is me." She finished.  
  
"Very cool." Shawn smiled. "And the hair?"  
  
"Pink's my favorite color, but it changes every few months. I'm thinking of going jet black with some red hilights, you think?"  
  
"I kinda like the pink." Shawn laughed.  
  
Rain joined in. She had never met anyone with a real appreciation for her unique sense of style.  
  
"You really make all of your own clothes?"  
  
"Clothes and jewelry. I mean, I'll buy shirts, like this one, and add my own flare to it."  
  
"Like the rhinestones?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Rain, do you think you might want to go out with me?"  
  
"Go out?" She asked, blinking furiously, as she always did when she was nervous.  
  
"Yeah, on a date? You know, catch a bite and a movie, walk around town."  
  
"Um, I don't know." Rain hesitated.  
  
"What, you got something else to do? Other guys asking you out?" Shawn asked sarcastically.  
  
"That's not funny." Rain replied, narrowing her icy glare on Shawn. "It's not easy being new you know."  
  
"Sorry." Shawn started slowly. "But, honestly, you've got that attitude, and then that whole sensitive new kid bit, you confuse me, and I guess I'm kind of attracted to the mystery."  
  
Rain looked down. "You don't want to go out with me." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Shawn asked, placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Don't do that!" Rain demanded, pulling her hand back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Why? I didn't mean anything!"  
  
"Listen, your making me nervous...."  
  
"Nervous? How? All I've done is express interest in you, and ask you out, is there something so terribly wrong with that?"  
  
"No, it's just that- I don't know you."  
  
"Oh..." Shawn trailed off. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe she had trust issues, maybe it would be better for them to get to know each other better. "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked, his tone more gentle than before.  
  
Rain grinned slyly. "What do I need to know?"  
  
Shawn leaned back in his seat and rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! First you tell me not to touch you, and then you start flirting with me again."  
  
"I'm not flirting." Rain protested, starting to laugh.  
  
"Yes you are!" Shawn shot back.  
  
That comment sent Rain over the edge, she threw her head back and burst into laughter. Shawn could only frown, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rain said, though giggles. "It's just that, maybe you should relax a little bit, I mean I know I haven't been completely laid back around you so far, but your being ridiculous. Don't try so hard, just be yourself, most girls like that." She finished, finally able to compose herself.  
  
"I just kind of figured that-"  
  
"That what?" Rain asked.  
  
"That you....aren't like most girls." 


End file.
